


Artist Struggles

by disasterbi19



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Overworking, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterbi19/pseuds/disasterbi19
Summary: Edd begins to overwork himself when it comes to drawing. Tom tries to stop his unhealthy habit.
Relationships: Edd/Tom (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 20





	Artist Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic for this fandom. I hope it isn’t too bad. TomEdd/EddTom is my OTP so I wanted to make something for the ship.

About a month ago, Edd started doing art commissions. Things started out smoothly. He only got a few commissions at a time at first, making things relatively manageable. But he quickly began to get more and more commissions within each day, causing them to pile up much faster than he could possibly draw. Eventually, it got to the point where he didn’t get much sleep. He became extremely dedicated to getting each commission done, even at the cost of his mental and physical health.

He began to enter a rather hellish cycle of waking up, eating breakfast, and then spending the rest of the day at his computer. He occasionally got up to shower or use the bathroom, which felt more blissful than normal, but other than that he would spend most of his time working on commissions until he passed out. He was afraid of quitting and just refunding his clients, because he didn’t want to feel like his art skills were too insufficient to handle the work he was asked to do. It felt as if his mental state was digging deeper and deeper into a pit with each day. His lack of social interaction didn’t help either, as he’d turn down Tom and Matt whenever they tried to get him out of room.

Edd stretched and let out a loud yawn before resting his chin on his desk. He stared at his computer screen, viewing his unfinished sketch. He let out an irritated sigh in response. “And I still have so many commissions to go.” He half whispered. He let out a loud yawn as he sat back in his chair, proceeding to stretch his arms and legs out. “I can’t let that stop me though.” 

Edd hovered a trembling his hand over his mouse. While he originally intended on using it to continue with the art piece, he found himself resting his hand on the device instead. He couldn’t find the willpower to move another muscle because his arm felt like jello. Within seconds his head dropped down to his desk, leaving it in the position it was moments ago. His eyes began to feel heavy, and he fluttered them for a bit until he couldn’t bring himself to open them anymore. After that, he soon drifted off into an uncomfortable slumber due to his position.

Later that night, Edd’s eardrums were invaded with a squeak. Edd didn’t bother to open his eyes, he only shifted the position of his head. He heard footsteps for a few moments until he felt something soft and warm coating him. He was then lifted from his position in bridal style. His eyes fluttered open about halfway to see a face he recognized very well gazing at him with half lidded eyes. “Tom?” He mumbled under his breath. He wasn’t able to keep his eyes open for long, and they quickly fluttered shut again.

He quickly felt a soft, comfortable surface under him. He let out a relieved sigh in response. He hadn’t felt the comfort of his bed in over a week, and he never wanted to take it for granted ever again. He then soon felt the soft and warm fabric from earlier cover his body once more, another thing he hadn’t felt in weeks. His lips curved upwards into a brief smile, he never thought the feeling of being tucked in bed would be so pleasurable.

Eventually the creak of the bed entered Edd’s ears. He soon felt weight on the other side of the bed. He then felt himself being pulled into something much warmer than his blanket. “Tom? What are you doing here?” He whispered. He wasn’t completely aware of how quiet he was coming off as, since he was barely even awake.

Tom let out a moderately loud yawn before saying anything. He then briefly lowered his face down to Edd’s ear and mumbled “I’m making you get some sleep, no questions. And I’m not leaving you alone tonight.” 

Edd’s lips curved downward in response. He opened his eyes half-lidded, mimicking the position of Tom’s “eyes”. “Tom, I really need to finish _at least_ a few of those commissions before I sleep. I have way too much work.” 

Tom placed one of his hands on one of Edd’s cheeks. “And you need to _at least_ get some decent sleep instead of working until you pass out. It’s already midnight.” He countered while lightly poking at the artist’s shoulder with his other hand. “You look like a mess.” He added, then he lightly traced the dark spot under the other man’s eye with the finger he was initially using to poke. 

Edd raised a finger in protest. “But my followers might get really agitated if I don’t-“ He attempted to argue, only for it to be quickly turned down.

“Then that’s their problem, not yours. What matters is your health, which I’m _extremely_ worried about.” Tom interjected. He then let out a sigh before speaking again. He lowered his hands and briefly rested them on Edd’s shoulders. Then he said “Look, I’ll make you bacon tomorrow morning if you go to sleep right now.” 

Edd lowered his eyes, he tried to think of an argument but not a singular lightbulb would light in his head. The other man not only had a fair point, but he was taking advantage of one of his weaknesses. “Fine, you win. But there better be cola with it too.” He grumbled before closing his eyes completely. He then buried his face into Tom’s chest. _So warm_ he thought to himself before burying his face deeper into the fabric of the other man’s hoodie. He then found himself pressing his entire body against his, trying to feel as much warmth as he possibly could.

Tom snuck one of his fingers down to Edd’s chin and lifted his face, causing the other man to slightly raise his eyelids. They quickly lowered again when he felt the blue hooded man’s lips graze and then press into his. He then felt him gently drag his fingers through his messy brown locks for a moment. When the moment was over, he whispered a “Good night, Edd.” before softly pressing the artist’s head into its previous position.

Edd quickly lifted his face upwards just to say “Tom, that’s gay.” with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

Tom groaned and did what would’ve been considered rolling his eyes if he had any. “Edd, we’ve been dating for a few months now. Plus, we’ve already kissed _multiple_ times.”

Edd then let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, you’re still pretty gay though.” He retorted between little giggles.

“Yeah yeah.” Tom said dismissively, earning another giggle from Edd. He soon felt the other man’s lips brush and then quickly peck against his before he lowered himself back down.

“But seriously, thanks for looking out for me Tom, I’ll try not to neglect myself from now on. Also I’m sorry for worrying you... as well as not spending much time with you. How about we do some kitten shopping tomorrow? I love you.” Edd rambled a bit before burying his face back into Tom’s chest for good this time. He also wrapped his arms around his lover and pressed him closer to his own body to absorb his warmth.

“Love you too, and you don’t need to apologize.... I’m just glad you’re going to take care of yourself. And that sounds... fun. ” Tom replied between a few yawns. He then pressed a few soft kisses on the very top of Edd’s forehead, then he gently patted his head before burying his face into his hair.

”Ha, we’re so gay.” Edd mumbled into Tom’s chest, which his partner wasn’t able to hear so he didn’t respond.

It wasn’t long until the pair had finally drifted off into a comfortable slumber, having sweet dreams about each other while feeling the pleasant warmth of one another.


End file.
